


This Is A True Story

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Cats, Dead People, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Revenge, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Nikki y Mr.Wrench descubren que tener un amigo tras la muerte de la persona que más quieres en el mundo puede ser maravilloso...pero el dolor nunca termina de irse.Nada reconocible me pertenece.Dedicado a la QueenOfTheLab (ella ya sabe quién es ;) )





	This Is A True Story

Encontrarse el uno al otro era, dentro de todo lo malo, lo mejor que les podía haber pasado a Wrench y Nikki.  
Tener un amigo en el que confiar, que también fuera un buen socio en los negocios y que supiera entrometerse siempre que debía pero también saber cuándo no tenía nada que decir era una verdadera suerte.  
Por supuesto, al principio la convivencia no había sido fácil; ninguno de los estaba hecho a los hábitos del otro; y la comunicación, hasta que la chica había aprendido a hablar con cierta fluidez el lenguaje de signos, había sido más bien escasa y siempre haciendo uso de una aparatosa pizzarita.  
Sin embargo ahora, casi un año después de conocerse en tan inusuales circunstancias, ambos no podrían sentirse más a gusto conviviendo juntos.

Al menos, la mayoría del tiempo.

Porque había días en los que Nikk olvidaba por completo todo lo que había pasado y, al llegar a casa, se ponía a hablar y hablar sobre su día, como si Ray estuviera allí para escucharla.  
Y entonces aparecía Wrench, la miraba extrañado y le pedía que repitiera todo otra vez.  
Y ella sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba vengarse de Vargas.

Otras veces, era el turno para la amnesia selectiva del sordomudo, que en mitad de una conversación con su compañera de piso olvidaba que no era Numbers, que desde niños le había hablado en su particular lenguaje, y empezaba a gesticular a unas velocidades y con algunos signos que ella, sencillamente, no podía seguir.  
Y él únicamente podía centrarse en un deseo irracional de que Malvo volviera a la vida para poder matarlo lo más lentamente posible.

Pero, por fortuna, esto no ocurría siempre y, cuando lo hacía, siempre estaban sus negocios no muy legales y sus dos gatitos para ocupar su tiempo.  
Y la venganza de Nikk; porque, después de todo, su Lorne Malvo particular seguía vivo.  
Y, ya que no podía llevar acabo su Vendetta, al menos Wrench podría ayudarla a ella.  
Porque para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí mi, ¿one-shot extremadamente corto? ¿Drabble demasiado largo?
> 
> Anyway, mi fic de Fargo, una de las, a mi modo de ver, mejores series actuales y sobre la que no he podido evitar escribir este pequeño relato sobre dos de los mejores personajes de lo que llevamos de serie.
> 
> Deseando que os encante y leer vuestros comentarios,
> 
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
